<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unwelcome In These Lands by resonatingkitty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122122">Unwelcome In These Lands</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonatingkitty/pseuds/resonatingkitty'>resonatingkitty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Paths Divergent [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel!Philza, Canon Divergence, Dream Smp, Gen, Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Not Canon Compliant, Phil has wings and they aren't damaged</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:27:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonatingkitty/pseuds/resonatingkitty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil was so deep in thought, so worried, about the situation with Wilbur that he didn’t even realize that Eret was still tagging along behind him and Ranboo as he led the way back toward Techno’s territory.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Paths Divergent [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unwelcome In These Lands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A short little re-write of the scene during the attempted Wilbur resurrection stream where Eret followed Phil and Ranboo back to Techno's cabin. </p><p>I honestly just wanted to incorporated an Angel!Philza into the scene. </p><p>I posted this originally on my Tumblr and am posting it here as well. I did rework it a bit so there are some differences from what I posted on my Tumblr and this one.   </p><p>I hope you all enjoy. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phil was so deep in thought, so worried, about the situation with Wilbur that he didn’t even realize that Eret was still tagging along behind him and Ranboo as he led the way back toward Techno’s territory. </p><p>It wasn’t until they approached the small hill that overlooked Techno’s cabin, until Eret made a comment about how beautiful and serene it looked way out here, that Philza realized that the other had tagged along. He stopped walking. Techno would be furious if he found out Phil let a stranger into his territory. His gaze fell to Eret, who had continued walking and was a couple of paces ahead. </p><p>“So Eret,” he said, gaining the other’s attention, “Tell me, what do you think about governments?” </p><p>Eret started to answer, sounding earnest enough for Phil to believe him and start to relax slightly. Until he felt a slight tug on his cloak and turned his attention to a nervous looking Ranboo. He gave the half enderman teen a questioning look, silently asking him what was wrong. </p><p>Ranboo nervously shifted closer, whispering in his ear, “Uh Phil, isn’t Eret a King?” </p><p>Phil went deathly still, his sharpening gaze snapping back to Eret, who was looking around and still speaking. Looking all too comfortable being in lands that he shouldn’t be in. The blood started to roar in Phil’s ears.  </p><p>“Eret.” He said, serious, cutting off the rambling, “Aren’t you a king?” </p><p>Eret turned to face them, a certain calm starting seemingly to fall over him. He raised his head and with brutal honesty, answered, “Yes.”</p><p>“Leave.” Phil ordered immediately, voice dropping into a deathly tone.  </p><p>Eret shifted, brow furrowing in confusion. “What? We’re going to help Wilbur aren’t we?” </p><p>“You are the King of the SMP.” Phil stated, taking a step forward. His hand falling to the hilt of his sword. Beside him, there is the sound of a sword leaving it’s sheath. Phil holds out his hand, silently telling Ranboo to stay back. He did not want bloodshed or fighting. There was no need for it. He kept his eyes on Eret, who had raised his hands in a peaceful gesture.</p><p>“Look,” He sighed, “We’ll get everything together and come get you when we get ready to go. But you can’t stay here.”  </p><p>“But I thought we had a common goal? I want to help Wilbur as much as you do.” Eret argued, taking a step forward, “My king status shouldn’t interfere with me wanting to help.” He reached up, hastily taking off his helmet, “See, I’m not even wearing the royal crown.”  </p><p>“Eret.” Phil sighed, cutting his argument off. He stepped forward, flaring his grace. He closed the distance between them, stopping just out of sword reach. He rolled his shoulders, his wings unfurling and stretching out to their full length. Their glossy black reflecting in the weak sunlight and a dark shadow over the white blanket of snow. His eyes started to glow, flaring with the power of his grace. Gone was the Philza that joked and laughed and was easy going and in his place stood Philza, the Angel of Death. Phil knew what an intimidating sight he made.  </p><p>“Eret” Phil repeated, his voice laced with his raw power “I, <i>cannot</i>, in good conscience let you remain on this land knowing that you are the king. It’s nothing personal against you, you must understand. But this territory is Techno’s and he would not want you here. Now, please turn around and go back to the mainland. Wait for us there and I promise, we will come get you when we have all that we need.” </p><p>“Okay Phil,” Eret relented, quickly starting to back away, “I will go back and wait for you.” </p><p>Phil watched, an unmoving and deathly presence, as Eret walked back across the plains and disappeared into the portal. He waited a few more minutes before he sent his wings back to the plane he kept them and let his power dissipate.  </p><p>“So Ranboo,” He said with a smile as he turned back to the half Enderman teen that was standing and still staring at him with wide eyed awe, “let’s get to work on getting those maps hmm? What all do we need again?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>